1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an integrated linear and rotary locking device and, more particularly, to an integrated linear and rotary locking device that includes a linear locking mechanism provided on one side of a device housing and a rotary locking mechanism provided on a different side of the device housing so as to reduce the device height.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Manufacturing and assembly facilities typically employ robots having robotic arms that perform a variety of operations, such as welding parts, moving parts from one location to another location, installing parts, painting parts, etc. The robotic arm needs some device or devices that allow it to easily grasp the particular part for the particular operation. These devices are known in the art as end-effectors. An end-effector typically has a center boom and multiple rods extending therefrom that support a plurality of vacuum cups that pick up and hold parts when a vacuum is applied. Generally, the end-effector is built manually with various modular components, so that each vacuum cup can engage the part at a specific position and orientation.
Currently, end-effectors that are employed in manufacturing environments are designed for a specific part or a limited number of parts. Therefore, when the robot is used for different tasks, one end-effector typically needs to replace another end-effector or the position of the vacuum cups need to be changed. Typically, it is a slow and tedious process to set up the end-effectors due to numerous tightening, loosening and adjustments of the various end-effector components. As a result, in production, a long rack of pre-built sub-assemblies, also referred to as spiders of the end-effectors, are stocked for different parts and operations. Thus, the end-effectors take up a significant amount of floor space, a significant amount of inventory, can be lost, etc.
For agile reconfigurable tooling of the type discussed above, locking devices are typically the key enablers for changing the configuration of tooling components. Locking devices need to be quickly unlocked using a suitable actuation device to allow for smooth repositioning of the tooling components to a desired configuration, and then remain securely locked at the release of actuation. Each reconfigurable tooling normally utilizes an assortment of linear and rotary locking devices. For the ease and speed of reconfiguration, it would be best to have multiple locking devices combined or integrated such that they can be locked and unlocked in one actuation operation. An integrated locking device also saves the space and mass of the agile reconfigurable tooling.